


The Birthday Boy

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: AND THAT SONG, F/M, Smut ahoy in chapter two, the birthday boy is grumpy, there may be cake involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: It's someone's birthday and he's not really wanting to be reminded of the fact that he's another year older. Swearing may be involved...-Based upon the 2019 'Chernobyl' HBO series and the character therein of Anatoly Dyatlov, played by the most glorious and beautiful Paul Ritter.Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Anatoly Dyatlov/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Dyat Love Collection!





	1. The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors as this was a rush job, done to celebrate the real Anatoly Dyatlov's birthday which is today (3rd March). Hopefully he wont mind my poor excuse for scribbling too much...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grumpy Woodpecker is Grumpy.

"I don't want any fucking fuss tomorrow! Do you hear me woman! If I see so much as one piece of bunting or glitter or… a fucking _card!_ Well… there'll be fucking _big_ trouble!" he ranted.

"Such a grumpy soon to be birthday boy!"

"I'm warning you Roza! I don't want to be reminded that I'm getting old! _No fuss!_ " he growled.

"Oh! Not even a cake?"

"No fucking cake!"

"Not even a small one?"

" _No fucking cake!_ "

She laughed at him, causing his face to get even redder. He huffed as she hugged him, his mood turning instantly though, as she dropped a flock of small butterfly kisses all over his face.

"Crazy woman!" he laughed.

-

He growled and snapped and snarled at everyone all day, his birthday. Even the waste paper basket under the control room desk didn't escape his foul mood. 

He'd given the thing a particularly fierce kick, so much so that the damn thing had hit one of the legs of his desk, bounced off of it and hit him on the shin. _Hard!_ He just stared at it. Amazed at the actual, bloody, sheer audacity of it! He'd sworn and sworn, uttering such gutter-trash, filthy, despicable, foul language that even the hardest of Soviet sailors would have reeled back in complete shock and horror at!

Two students had chosen that particular moment to seek him out, to ask him about a particularly vexing query. They paused upon hearing the language floating around him. They backed away, slowly and quietly. Then ran! Choosing to return another day.

-

"Er… there's a message for you Comrade Dyatlov," Boris Stolyarchuk approached his desk carefully.

Dyatlov squinted up at him, holding his hand out for the note which was snatched out of Boris's shaking hand. Boris then fled, leaving Dyatlov to his foul mood.

-

"Did he read it?" Anya asked.

"I suppose so, he took it from me and looked at it. I didn't hang around to wait and see, he's in the foulest mood I've seen him in for ages!" 

"Oh well, we'll just have to hope he shows up. Roza will make sure he's here on time!" she smiled.

-

"I don't see what is so fucking important that it has to warrant a last minute meeting after work!" he grumbled. 

"Come on love, or you'll be late!" she pushed him towards the meeting room, opening the door and shoving him inside.

He entered the meeting room, immediately being covered in a shower of tinsel, confetti and balloons. She couldn't see his face, but from the deathly silence of everyone in the room in front of her, it didn't bode well… 

One particularly lazy, blue balloon slowly floated down, bouncing off his head and over to the side.

"Happy birthday you miserable old sod!" 

A barrage of party poppers followed this statement. Roza moved round to the front of him. Laughing as she pulled a strand of colorful popper paper streamers away from where they were dangling over his nose. 

"Happy birthday, love!" she placed a hand on his shoulder, placing a kiss on his scowling lips. "Come on, there's loads of food and… cake!"

He harrumphed. 

"Here Dyatlov, drink this, it'll cheer you up!" Sitnikov thrust a large glass of vodka into his hand, which he downed in one. Another glass was passed to him. That got downed too.

-

Her chat with Anya was cut short by singing…

"Oh no… not _that_ song again!" she cringed as the lyrics of the song flowed over towards her.

"Twas on the good ship Venus,

By Christ you should have seen us;

The figurehead

Was a whore in bed

Sucking a dead man's penis!"

She wandered over towards him.

"Are you singing that song again Anatoly?" she asked, frowning over at him, hands on her hips.

"Singing? Who? Me? Never! I don't sing," he'd cheerfully replied, "it must have been someone else!" He then fell into a fit of giggles, and carried on _not singing_. 

"The captain's name was Lugger.

By Christ he was a bugger.

He wasn't fit

To shovel shit

From one ship to another."

This time he was joined in song by several other male members of the small crowd.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a dance as he again _didn't sing._

"The first mate's name was Carter.

By God he was a farter.

When the wind wouldn't blow,

And the ship wouldn't go,

Carter the farter would start 'er."

She laughed at him as he swirled and twirled her around while he carried on _not singing_. 

He spun her around him and sang directly into her ear. 

"The second mate's name was Hopper.

By God he had a whopper;

Twice round the deck,

Thrice round his neck,

And up his arse for a stopper!"

He ended the verse with her being held close to him. Her hands landing on his chest with the force of his spin. He stared down at her. She looked up at him. Their eyes locked. He wobbled and grinned stupidly down at her. 

"Hello, wife!"

He staggered back in a fit of giggles and fell into a chair next to him.

"I'm sorry. I may be slightly... wotsit…?" he frowned, "thingy…?" he tapped his chin with a forefinger. "Drunk!" he exclaimed happily. "I fear that it's the vodka…" he waved the almost empty bottle that was held in his other hand. "Making me act the fool," he tried his best at giving her a serious look, but instead, fell into silly sniggering and took another long swig from the now empty bottle.

"Alcohol does strange things to the most serious of people," she said, smiling down at him. 

"Yes! It makes us do things we ord'nalylylylyly wouldn't," he nodded vigorously.

"Like dancing?" she smiled and laughed.

"Dancing? Who was dancing? Was I dancing? That can't be right? I've no idea how to! Have I?" he frowned up at her.

She smiled, shaking her head at him.

"So, what are we celebrating?" he asked, as he shook the now empty vodka bottle. She bit her lip to hold back laughter as she watched him tip the bottle upside down, closing one eye as he peered up into the open end with the other. A giggle escaped from her as a drop of alcohol fell from the bottle and into his eye. He swore at the bottle, then proceeded to tell it off, wagging his finger at it - 'naughty bottle!'.

He finally looked up at her, smiling a silly lopsided grin, one eye closed. The one that had vodka in it. "Did you ask me something, wife?"

She smiled at him. "No love, you asked me what we were celebrating. It's your birthday!"

"Birthday? Me? I don't like birthdays. No, no, no! Can't be me," he wagged a finger at her, his eyes crossing as he tried to focus on his pointed fingertip then giggled at it as he waved his hand around, trying to follow his finger with his eyes.

"Here, Anatoly, let me have that vodka bottle, it's empty now…" she said.

"Vodka?" he said. "Who's been drinking vodka?" he squinted at her. He stood up, wobbled, then flopped down in his chair again, only to stand up again. "Tell me who it is and I'll give them a severe reprimand!" He went to wag his finger again but instead used his hand that held the, now empty, bottle of vodka. He waved the bottle at her. "Which devil has been drinking?" 

By this point, she was cackling.

"It's no laughing matter!"

She wiped her eyes and took the empty bottle from him.

"Wife!" he gasped, taking a step backwards and falling back down into his chair again. "It was you!" he pointed at her.

"Me?" 

"Yes! You're the devil that's been drinking vodka! My own wife is a drunkard! Honestly! You'll never catch me imbibing such horrid stuff!" he giggled again.

-

"So love, I hope you had a lovely birthday?" she asked him as he sat in their kitchen, clutching a warm cup of coffee. 

The cool air on their walk back had sobered him up somewhat. It was a longer than normal walk back. He'd had to stop for a pee several times. And had decided to lie down on the path twice. Complaining that he was too tired to move. She'd had to tip the contents of her water bottle on his face to get him to move the second time. That had also helped to sober him up. Quite rapidly.

"Yes love, thank you. I'm sorry I was such a grump this morning. It was a very good day, thank you my darling. Um... I just didn't want to be reminded of how old I am," he sighed.

"Oh love," she stood, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on his cheek. "You may be a grumpy old git, but you're _my_ grumpy old git! Happy birthday!"

  
  



	2. The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatoly Dyatlov wants his birthday cake!
> 
> Direct continuation of the scene from chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What plot?? Just smutty smut here in this chapter, so please ingore if that isn't your thing.

He sighed contentedly as she stood behind him, her arms wrapped around him, kissing his cheek, his ear, his neck, any part of him that she could reach. He lifted a hand up, reaching to grab one of hers that rested upon his chest. He pulled, dragging her around him. He wanted to see her. He pushed his chair back, moving it away from the kitchen table that he was sitting in front of. _There she is, my lovely wife! How she puts up with my moods I'll never know?_ he thought, _but I'll be eternally grateful that she does!_

He tugged on her hand again, pulling her to him, wanting her to be nearer. 

"I know I said I didn't want cake. But seeing as it's my birthday after all… I think I've changed my mind. I want my birthday dessert!"

"Oh?"

"Yes!"

He pulled her into his lap, making her straddle him, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him. Seating her just so, where he could push upwards, letting her know exactly what sort of dessert he had in mind. He smiled as she ground herself against him, placing her hands on either side of his face as she leant down towards him. 

She brushed her lips over his. Just a gentle, slow, barely-there touch. She stopped, pulled back for a few seconds, looking down as he gifted her with one of his meltingly beautiful smiles. _As if I could ever say no to this wonderous man when he looked at me just so!_ His clear, blue, sparkling eyes pierced her. His look, full of intent, of pure want, causing heat to rush straight to her core. 

He swiped his nose past hers. Caressing her cheek gently with his loving hands. Breathing heavily on her neck, telling her huskily what he would love for them to do together. 

"Roza…" he whispered her name gently, a languid, adoring note to his voice.

"I want you, wife. I want to take you as many ways as you'll let me tonight. It is my birthday after all!" he grinned up at her.

She leaned down again, capturing his lips, kissing him slowly. 

This time it was him that pulled away, leaving her when she was in the middle of a kiss, when she was totally lost in him.

She huffed.

He laughed, removing his hands, slowly pulling away from her face and then moving his lips back so that they were just a few millimeters away. Her continued delight held so near, yet just out of her reach. He paused for a few seconds and looked directly into her eyes, watching her, listening for her 'please!'. Only then did he bestow her with another of his most beautiful smiles. And then he leaned back into her to continue with their kiss. He did love to tease her, but never for long.

She half opened her eyes while they kissed, finding his eyes open, smiling at her while their lips were joined. His smile told her how happy and content he felt. Knowing that he was content, made her feel so too. His happiness adding to and doubling her own.

His kisses tonight were long and slow, full of love rather than animal desire. He paused to kiss along her face, her neck. He undid her blouse, and kissed her breasts. Paying careful attention to each in turn. Sucking and nibbling until each nipple was beautifully pebbled.

He stood up. Grabbing her hand as she slid from him.

"Come, love. To the bedroom, I want to take my time with my special birthday cake."

He removed all her clothing, taking his time to kiss, lick and stroke each piece of revealed flesh until she lay naked, revealed, spread out before him. He hastily removed his clothes, and crept up the bed towards her, straddling her. He caught her lips with his, kissing her deeply, his kiss undoing her slowly, teasingly, lovingly. 

He broke free of her, moving, slowly kissing all the way down her gloriously naked body working his way down towards her core. He explored her body with his lips and tongue as he traveled. Building the both of them up towards a slower, more gentle peak. He wanted to take his time, make tonight last.

While his lips worked their magic, his hands were not idle, anything but. They roamed all over her. Touching her. Stroking her face, playing with her hair, kneading her breasts, fingering her core and nub. His lips and hands joining together in their delightful mission to bring her pleasure. After all, her pleasure was also his.

He lay over her and kissed her again, while his tongue delved in her mouth, he ran his fingers along her slit and parted her. _She is so wet already!_ He moved his hand away and sat up. She looked up at him, smiling up at him as he grinned down at her. He moved down, repositioning himself, until he was lying between her legs, which he moved so that they were bent slightly at the knee. He could see her core now and smell her heady scent.

She propped herself up on her elbows, watching him.

He returned to his task, breathing her in deeply before he kissed the inside of her thigh, going lower, getting nearer to his goal.

He looked up at her.

"Anatoly…? Mmmm…"

Her query died on her lips. Replaced by a moan as he licked her. Running his tongue from bottom to top. _She tastes heavenly! What a delicious birthday cake!_

He found her pearl and flicked it with his tongue.

She moaned again and bucked, her arms collapsed and her head plopped back down onto the bed.

He carried on with his tongue, licking her side to side just as she liked him doing with his fingers.

She grabbed his head and clawed at his head.

He could feel her nub getting harder… _She's getting close now_ he thought. He smiled and licked up her again, teasing her.

"Anatoly… please…!" She tried to pull his head back up.

He chuckled and went back to flicking her with his tongue. A contented moan was his reward. He lapped at her, drinking her in.

She moaned and writhed, pulling at his hair with her fingers.

He sucked her already hardened nub into his mouth and hummed, sending the sound through her, causing her grip to tighten. It only took a handful of swipes of his tongue to bring her to completion. He was rewarded with feeling her flutterings and hearing her moan so beautifully.

"Ohhhhhh…!"

He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He moved up her body, still cradled by her, now slack, legs. He was hard now. But he didn't want to have her, not just yet, he wanted tonight to last just a little longer.

She was panting, smiling up at him, her hands still wrapped in his hair.

He thought she'd never looked more beautiful: flushed and disheveled - loved!

Her eyes dropped away from his, looking lower. Noticing his hardness.

"Anatoly?" Roza queried him. "Can I help?" she asked. Although she didn't wait for a reply, pushing at him, rolling him onto his back and positioning herself between his legs, the opposite of his position with hers earlier.

He watched as she wrapped her warm hands around him.

She leant forwards and ran her tongue from the bottom of his shaft, slowly running her tongue all the way up him until she reached his tip.

He held his breath.

She stuck her pink tongue out and licked at all the clear fluid she found there, causing him to groan and for his cock to twitch in her grip. She smiled up at him at this, giggling, then leant down and ran her tongue round his tip again, taking her time to explore him with her tongue.

He groaned again in pleasure, his head tilted back, hitting the bed, temporarily removing her from his sight. He gulped and looked back down his body at her.

She looked at him thoughtfully, deciding what to do next. Decision made, she smiled at him and went back to licking and kissing him along his length, concentrating her attention on his tip as she'd noticed that that made him produce the longest and loudest moans. She paused again, another decision made and she took the end of him into her mouth.

This caused him to growl and clutch at her shoulders. He reached down and placed his hands over hers, moving them up and down a couple of times, until she got the idea, her hands joining her tongue in bringing him closer to release. He was so close already.

"Roza…" he panted, "if you carry on, I'm going to…" he warned her, expecting her to pull away.

He'd not had such a strong orgasm before, having to bite the side of his mouth to stop himself from roaring aloud. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

She'd swallowed him and it was now her turn to wipe at her mouth.

He held his shaking arms out to her. He was panting, regaining his composure after such an amazing high.

"You beautiful, wonderful woman," he reached for her, "Come here, love," he pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply.

Each tasting the other on their tangled tongues.

"I wanted some birthday cake too," she said, giggling as she cuddled up against him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this have been plagiarised, stolen and altered from other of my workings, some published, others not.


End file.
